Lions,Dragons, and Horses,Oh My!
by Vahn
Summary: Kuno, having enough of Ranma's foul ways, decided to condemn our favorite pigtailed hero to the worse hell he knows of: the World of Ice and Fire, with the request that Ranma was to be born into the House of Lannister before the Rebellion Era.
1. Shit Happens

Game of Throne Belongs to G.

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Sensei!

Dragons, Lions and Horses, Oh My!

Teaser: Shit happens.

*** Nerima***

It was your average day in Nerima, children playing in the streets, family gatherings at houses and oh yes, Ranma Saotome causing mass destruction to the neighborhood with one of his fights. Today the town was facing an "Event" level battle.

What's an Event level battle? It's when three or more of Ranma usual playmate converge upon a single point. As for the cause of the Event level battle? Well, it wasn't anything much, just a sword that can grant anybody their heart's desire. No big deal.

Right?

"Damn you Ranma! Stop being selfish and give me the damn SWORD!" Ryoga umbrella hammered into the pigtailed boy after Mousse had gotten lucky and tied the pig tailed boy up.

"Gufaawwwwh!" Ranma spat out as the air was knocked from his lungs. One hit later and he was sent flying high into the air.

Ryoga did a homerun pose as he watch as Ranma flew off a good distance away. He than turned back to the Wishbringer sword that was now on the ground.

Piggish greedy eyes met thick bottled glasses as they both eyes the object of their desire.

"MINE!"

Immediately the two boys set upon the object only for a black ribbon to lace itself around the sword and yanked it away at the last minute causing the two boys to collide with each other.

"Oh hohohohohoho~~~!" Kodachi Kuno eardrum destroying laugher echo through the area causing dogs to bark and cats to yowled in pain. "With this blade I shall make my Ranma-sama fall for me! Ohoho-urk!"

"JACKASS!" Ukyou shouted as she smashed her B.A.S (Big ass spatuala) into the crazed gymnast and sent her flying into the wall. Grabbing the sword, Ukyou, Ranma cute fiance ™, smiled at the sword. Immediately she heard whisperings, as if telling her to use it, use the sword to grant her heart desire. No, No, Ukyou was a good girl, she was as the guys put it a "bro" she won't be selfish and destroy her fiance and best friend best chance for a cure.

 _'Use it Ukyou~ Grasp the power of the sword~ Free yourself of your heart desire~~~'_

"N-No, I s-shouldn't!" Ukyou tried to convinced herself, the voice was just in her head. "This is for Ran-can."

 _'Use it Ukyou~ Follow your hearts desire~ Get rid of your rivals~'_

"No!" Ukyou shouted in despair and flung the evil sword away. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Master Kuno I got her to throw away the sword just like you wanted!" Sasuke, the retainer of House Kuno cheered as he appeared from behind a bush with a loud hailer shouting to his master, who had grabbed the sword.

"Yo- YOU JACKASS!" Ukyou shouted as she took her BAS and SMASHED the mousy retainer of House Kuno into the pavement.

"Ahahaha! The sword is MINE!" Tatewaki Kuno laughed victoriously as he looked at his fallen competitors.

"Not yet it's not numbskull!" Ranma Saotome, Fiancee to one Akane Tendo, and others shouted as he landed in front of the bokken wielding boy. "That sword is MINE!"

"Saotome! You had plague me for the last time!" Tatewaki shouted as he raised the Wishbringer into the air. "I shall now condemn you to the deepest hell imaginable!"

"Oh no you do- what! Ryoga!" Ranma who had been prepared to lunge for Kuno was stopped when the pig-boy attacked him.

"That sword is mine Ranma! Not yours! Mine!" Ryoga roared as he attempted to put his rival down.

"You DUMMY He's going to use it for himself!" Ranma shouted.

"Wishbringer!" Kuno shouted loud making the two fighters stop and looked at one another. By mutual agreement, the two boys set aside their difference and made a bee line for the Scion of House Kuno.

"I wish for you to send Ranma Saotome to Westeros-" Kuno then level a look at Ranma meeting the pigtailed boy for the final time. "And to be born into House Lannister."

Ranma saw his body started to fade away as he made one last desperate lunged toward the crazy bokken wielding boy.

"KUNOOOOOOOOO-*"

Tatewaki saw Ranma Saotome his greatest nemesis vanished before he could reach him and laughed among the stunned silent crowd.

*** Joanna- Westeros 2XX AC***

"I'm telling ya Joanna, just ask for it, Tywin won't deny ya anything, he loves~~~ ya too much," Ranma Saotome teased the lady of House Lannister, who meary rolled her pretty green eyes at him.

"I just don't know Ranma, I mean, asking for a pond might be a bit much, where would you even put it?" Joanna Lannister reasoned and saw the redshirt pigtailed boy huffed.

Normally many would be looking at Joanna Lannister, Lady of Casterly Rock as if she was crazy but, they were use to their great lady quirk, beside it sounded as if she was speaking in a musical language.

"A Koi pond Ranma? Really?" Joanna asked in Japanese. Her earliest memory was of her pig tailed friend. She had never question his presence until she was five years old when she learned that other children did not have friends that they speak to in a whole different language to.

She had been teased for it but Ranma had assured her that she was not touched in the head. If she was, then she created some fantastical places, Nerima? Tokyo? Knowing the World was Round and not flat. Earth? And of course learning how to do martial arts at a young age under Ranma guidance.

By the time Joanna was ten, she decided that her friend was was an actual living person that had been bound to her somehow. He did not eat, he did not drink, he did not tried, nor did he feel hunger. He spoke about some Nobleman name Kuno who banished him to Westeros and specifically to her husband house.

He taught her his language and she in turn taught him common, but they conversed mainly in his native tongue. Their own secret language. However, things eventually changed and she was courted by Tywin Lannister himself.

"I'm telling ya Jo-chan," Ranma smirked at that name, which could double as princess in his language. "You can't go wrong with a Koi pond."

"Well, I'll ask- oh Ranma!" Joanna spoke up suddenly making Ranma look at her in worry.

"What is it Jo-chan?" Ranma asked looking at his friend in concern.

"You're fading!" Joanna spoke up in alarm as her friend became more and more translucent.

"What are y-*"

"Ranma?" Joanna whispered as her friend completely faded away from her sigh. "Ranma!"

"Joanna what's wrong?!" Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock ran with all due haste to the courtyard and looked around for intruders. His wife was kneeling on the ground, tear streaming from her face. "Joanna?"

"He's gone!" Joanna Lannister cried as she clutch onto her husband chest and soaked it with her tears.

"Who's gone?" Tywin asked with as much tenderness as he could muster, some would say he had no tenderness at all. However his wife did not answer, simply only held to him and continued to cry.

+++ Nine Months Later+++

Joanna had been inconsolable for the month after the lost of her best friend, that was until she found out she missed her moon blood. Ranma called it a period, saying that he once had a girl form so knew about girly things. He did too, he taught her many things relating to lady works, Anything Goes Sewing, Anything Goes Etiquette, Anything Goes Tea Ceremony, which she never bother using but it was elegant to behold... where did he even learn these things?

However, the lost of her moon blood signal she was pregnant. Joanna had recalled as much about the nobleman Kuno and what he had cursed Ranma with, to be born into House Lannister. She though she was a Lannister and that he was attached to her thus fulfilling that line.

But what if it wasn't?

What if Ranma was suppose to be born to Tywin? Convinced that was the case Joanna began speaking to her stomach in Japanese, she was all but convinced that she would give birth to Ranma. So she had made sure to follow the meditative exercise Ranma taught her to keep her body and mind healthy, ate only the best food, and took great care to protect herself. Thankfully Tywin doted on her to no end so that was easy getting the best care for herself.

"You should not be out and about my lady," Tywin walked out to the courtyard where she was sunbathing and kissed her cheek.

"The fresh air would do Ranma some good," Joanna replied and saw her husband grimace.

"You are still adamant about that name? Surely Jai-"

"His name is Ranma," Joanna spoke in a tone that brook no argument. "I'll name our next one Jaime or Tyrion if you wish, but this one shall be name Ranma."

Tywin opened his mouth as if to argue but saw the frosty look in her eyes, something that she often referred to as her Soul made out of Ice or something such. It was really unnerving.

"As you wish, but still, perhaps this is enough sun for Ranma then?" Tywin prodded softly.

Joanna considered this for a moment then nodded, just as she was about to stand up a sharp pain struck her stomach.

"Joanna?" Tywin asked in concerned as his wife held onto her stomach.

Joanna blinked for a few moments before she smiled. "He's here."

"Who's here?" Tywin asked looking as his wife face twisted in pain but her smiled still held.

"Ranma," Joanna happily replied.

Tywin eyes widen as he looked to the guards and glared at them. "Send for the Mid-Wife, NOW!"

+++ Birthing Room+++

Joanna gave one final cry and heard a baby cried piercing the room that had been filled her cry of agony moments ago. When she see Ranma she and him were going to have words for causing her so much pain!

"Congratulation my lady it's a girl!" One of the midwife declared happily as she stood next to her with the naked crying babe in her arms.

"No..." Joanna cried in despair, it was a girl, with blonde hair, her eyes her scrunched up but Joanna could make some some tint of green.

"Wait! My lady there's another babe!" the Midwife cried in amazement before the other midwives began to continued to fan the incense and towel her head.

"Ranma!" Joanna cried in happiness as her friend had not left her behind. "What do I do?!"

"Push! Just push! Once more!" the Mid-wife coax and Joanna did as she bade, pushing for all she was worth until she felt faint. "That's it! Oh my! He's a boy!"

Unlike her girl -who she recalled Tywin wanted to name Cersei if they had a girl- she did not hear any crying. Worried she looked over to the second mid-wife and saw a babe with black hair who eyes were looking slightly traumatized. But they were a familiar deep blue that she had come to known.

"Give him to me," Joanna ordered as the mid-wife cleaned the stunned dark hair baby a bit before bundling him up and giving him to her.

Joanna smiled as she looked down at Ranma and saw his eyes widen in recognition upon seeing her face.

"Welcome to Westeros Ranma," Joanna kissed her best friend turned son, head lightly before gazing at him with unconditional love. "We are going to have so much fun."

Teaser End.

So I like FSN and Ranma universe! Don't judge me! SUE MY ASS! Apparently that's all I can write. Ah well. This is for fun. I might or might not come back to this. Who knows. But I noticed my fic profile is getting pretty damn bloated. Might have to delete a few fic. Anyway, for those that don't know I even went more obscure and is now writing in the FIRST generation of a song of fire and ice!

My check list?

Bro-con Cersei is a must.

Calling Lyanna an uncute violent tomboy is another must.

Yes Ranma would keep his curse but it is not activated yet, probably when he save Joanna life some how. After all, can't be Ranma without Ranma.

Ranma won't be using a sword but instead a metal bo-staff or double tipped spear. I remember int he Ranma series he used the bo-staff with great skills.

Rheagar falling curse form the golden hair lioness while at the same time, pinning after the wild she wolf of Winterfell? That's a must too. Probably prevent the kidnapping as he don't know who he wants to kidnapped and put a baby into and decided he must have them both or not at all!

Asahra Dayne, hottest girl in Westeros at the time is also a must.

Brandon Stark going "I am going to kill you RAnma!" Over pettiness is a must.

Ranma combating Rhaegar panty dropping harp playing with a slow rendition of "Carrie" only replacing Carrie with Cersei or Lyanna is also another must.

So yeah... anyone wanna take it over? BE My guess! I got my plate full.

You guys smell that? It has that new fic smell.

As always C+C welcome reviews appreciated.


	2. Ranma's Rebellion

Game of Throne Belongs to GRRM

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Sensei!

 **IMPORTANT TO NOTE BEFORE READING:** First off, this is my side project so no editors beta- etc etc. If you point it out then feel free to volunteer and correct it. Secondly. I am using this story as a bases of trying something new. Most of my plot go from A leading to B leading to C. I lead the audience along a story, and that's all fine and dandy. However, I want to try something new. Instead of the story going A -B-C-D-E-F-G, in chronological order. I am gonna pull a Haruhi and go G-A-C-E-D-Z. If it fails then this fic would likely be abandon. If people have a problem with the format itself, then I can't and won't do anything about it.

Like I say, I am writing this story jumbled up chronologically on purpose. I will give the reader a piece of the puzzle, they can speculate on that before I give them another piece.

Again, this is a now side project and style. If it fails, it fails, if it works, then I would continue it obviously. To make a point, after this chapter is over, next chapter, will be about Ranma child hood.

That being said. Enjoy :D

Dragon, Lions and Horses, Oh My!

Ranma's Rebellion

*** King's Landing 280AC ***

The scandal was widely known in the courts by now. Lady Lyanna had been abducted by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen a few weeks ago. Her brother, Brandon Stark, who had been on his way to Riverrun to meet his new bride, heard of what happened had made with all due haste to King's Landing and demanded the return of his sister.

King Aerys had locked the young wolf lord away due to his threat of harming a member of the royal family. There he was kept until Lord Rickard arrived earlier today and pleaded for his son life.

"I understand what my son did was wrong but he was only concern for his sister, whom, I might add has been kidnapped by His Grace," Rickard Stark, lord of Winterfell plead for his son life. Behind the king was the Black Lion of Casterly Rock and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower of the Kingsuard's.

"Threatening to harm a member of the royal family is punishable by death!" Aerys Targaryen, second of his name, spat out with little bits of spittle. He suddenly yelped as he cut his hand on the throne once again.

"That is why I am begging you to show mercy and return my son and daughter," Lord Rickard surprised many of the courts by humbling himself so.

"No." Aerys shook his head and looked to Brandon Stark who had a noose tied around his neck. Kindling wood was already below him ready for his burning. Even now the young man was struggling against his captors grips. "Your son's life is forfeited."

Lord Rickard Stark sighed before he nodded once. "Then I invoke my right to Trial by Combat."

There were mutterings at Lord Rickard Stark bold statement and clear defiance of the King's will. However the man suddenly smiled.

"Then... you shall have it!" Aerys smiled making Rickard Stark blinked in surprise. "You will face my Champion for your son correct?"

"Yes My King," Rickard Stark acknowledge and look at the tall imposing Gerold Hightower to young Ranma Lannister who unhorsed prince Rhaegar at the tourney in Harrenhal and defeated Robert in the melee using nothing but a blunt metal pole. Either one would be a tough test for him.

"Then, I name my champion-" Aerys cackled with glee. "-Fire, Lord Stark, Fire will be my champion."

The room immediately became silent before Brandon Stark began to struggle against his restraints.

"This is all bullshit!"

Aerys had expected Rickard or his boy to protest but he did not expect the protester to come from behind him to his right.

"Ranma, how dare you speak out of turn!" Lord Commander Gerold Hightower turn to the Kingsguard's newest brother and glare at him. However the young boy glared back in defiance.

" _I_ speak out of turn?" Ranma Saotome Lannister glared at his "Lord Commander" and scoffed. "The King is squelching and stacking the decks against the Starks. This is all a farce."

"I'm a dragon, Lannister, fire is ever our champion," Aerys glared at the boy to silence him. He would have to be suitably punished when this was over.

"Yeah? How about we light you on fire and see if you can survive it?" Ranma glared at the old king and knew what he said will probably bring war to House Lannister.

"You _dare_ speak to your king like that?!" Aerys spat as he rose off his throne and pointed to his newest Kingsguard. "GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!"

"Why? Gonna try to burn me too you crazy old man?" Ranma retorted before he took out the small daggers in his belt and toss it at Brandon's noose, setting him free. He threw another and pinned the hand of the guard reaching for his blade next to the Stark scion.

Ranma sensed Ser Hightower attack and blocked it with his metal bo-staff and kicked the man in his gut. Twirling it quickly he smashed the face of the first guard that approached him across the face and sent teeth flying. Nimbly he defeated all of his attackers even as Lord Rickard and his men sprung into action and start to fight his way to his son.

It was Ranma however that got there first as Ser Hightower began to drag the king out of the room, no doubt afraid that Ranma would toss a dagger in the man chest. Maybe that should have been the first thing he'd done. Bashing the head of the two guards by Brandon Stark in, he drew one of their blade and cut the rope at the man binding the man's hand and feet before reversing it and held offer the blade to him.

"Can you fight?" Ranma asked at the wide eyed man who nodded a moment later and grabbed the sword and began fighting his way out.

"Wait, I need to get my men!" the handsome scion of House Stark spoke up before he turned to one of his jailer. "You! Where are the rest of my men?"

The jailer looked fearful before Ranma staff smashed in next to his head breaking up a bit of the stone.

"Answer him!" Ranma threatened before he whirl the staffed and beat off two more attackers.

"T-they were all executed this morning milord, please don't kill me!" the man plead for his life even as he gave Brandon the news.

"I'm sorry," Ranma said softly and closed his eyes in regret, if he had acted sooner maybe things would not have gotten this bad.

"Brandon! We must go!" Rickard Stark shouted after the room had temporarily been cleared of the King's men.

"Go, I'll track down your sister for you," Ranma grabbed the still stunned man from his stupor and pushed him toward his father.

"You know where my sister is?" Brandon asked as he turned to face his unlikely savior. The boy and him had not gotten along at Harrenhal.

"Well, I know she can't be far, Rhaegar stopped by here a few days ago and said he was entrusting Princess Elia and the children to me, but I have an idea of where he was planning to go."

"I'm coming with you," Brandon told Ranma before turning to his father as the Northmen made their way out of the building.

"Quick, we can get horses this way," Ranma told them as he heard commotions in the distance and lead the men to the royal stable. Choosing the best steeds the group of thirty made their way out even as the first wave of Kingsmen made their way from the keep and began firing their crossbolt at them. A few struck the Stark men killing them immediately.

"Yah!" Lord Rickard and Brandon whipped their horse and rode hard for the Red Keep main gate with Ranma trailing a little behind to block the incoming fire.

Ranma was thankful there was no radio or what not as the guards at the door simply left them through the gates after several minutes of hard riding. Perhaps his white armor granted more prestige as they never question his group for riding so fast through the city.

Eventually they made their way out of King's Landing and rode for another hour before they stopped at the King's Road where it split North and South.

"Lord Rickard, can you do me a favor?" Ranma asked the Lord of Winterfell who eyes was looking at him in respect and gratitude.

"My son and I owe your our lives," Lord Stark said without hesitation. "Name it, if it is within my power to fulfill it I will."

"Oh, it's nothing hard," Ranma blanched at these stern and grave men in this new world. "I just need you to send a raven to my father and tell him what I have done... seeing as how unreasonable the King is, I think war will be coming to House Lannister."

Lord Rickard eyes slowly took in the boy in front of him before he put his hand on the boy shoulder. "If war is coming to your House, then know that House Stark and all of the North stands with them. You will not be facing the dragons alone."

Ranma eyes widen at what the man said. The Stark aren't known for empty promises... "Really?"

"Aye, and the Tully's will definitely throw their support in as would the Vale," Brandon spoke up and gave the black haired boy with a funny looking braid, a grinned. " And let's not forget Robert who would rally Storm End for my sister."

"Uhh... well, I guess maybe you should let my father know that then..." Ranma replied. He was a bit surprised that so many powers were going after the king already. Was this all planned in advance beforehand? Was Aerys right about plots against him?

"Father, I would go with Ranma to get Lya back," Brandon told his father who merely looked in consideration before nodding.

"Take a few of my men with you." Rickard said and motion for six men in his retinue to join Ranma's party.

"No, they'll slow us down, the less the better," Ranma spoke up looking at his new traveling companion.

"Alright then, we shall await your good news," Lord Rickard agreed grudgingly as he and his men rode north and possibly to war.

Brandon turned around at the boy he had dislike due to his humiliation of Lyanna at Harrenhal. Now he couldn't help but think there was more to the boy than he realized.

"Alright, I think he was heading toward Dorne," Ranma nodded as he kicked his horse and the two traveled south.

+++ A week later close to Dorne's borders+++

Lyanna was happier then she had ever been as she luxuriated in Rhaegar embraced. Right now her prince was singing to her; a song of forbidden love finally realized. She couldn't wait to get to the the Tower of Joy and spend her days there with Rhaegar.

Suddenly there was a commotion from the two Kingsguard that was nearby as they turned to their Prince. Lyanna felt the shift in her prince body as he saw their alarmed look.

"My Prince, riders, two of them, one of them is wearing a Kingsguard cloak," Ser Arthur reported with a frown.

Rhaegar eased himself from his love embraced even as the wolf maid also looked a bit worried at the news. They were almost to the Dorne borders, but they had to make a detour to try and find a Heart Tree so that he could wed the wolf maid before she'd give herself to him. He wanted to do this right and honorably.

"It appears we have company my love," Rhaegar spoke softly as he kissed the she-wolf on her lips before standing to his full height and waited for the riders to get closer. After a few minutes he heard Lyanna gasped.

"Brandon?!" Lyanna asked in a stunned voice.

"It's Ranma my lord," Ser Oswell Whent made out the dark haired boy from the steel pole he called his weapon, strapped to his back.

"Ranma?" Rhaegar asked with a perplexed look and was surprised to find that it was indeed the "pig-tailed" boy riding with the brother of his love. He was thankful the situation with Lyanna's brother resolved itself.

The two rider pulled up short as they dismounted, and it was a moment later when the Kingsguard's by the Prince drew their swords as Brandon Stark drew his.

"Rhaegar you whoreson! Return my sister or die!" Brandon bellowed in challenge as he looked at two of the Kingsguard's in front of him, one of them just so happen to be the greatest knight in the land.

"Brandon!" Lyanna cried as she realized that her brother did not realized she had went willingly. "Put your sword away!"

"You are in the presence of your future Liege Lord, kneel," Ser Arthur Dayne ordered the Stark boy while he glared at their newest Kinguard's brother in disapproval.

"He is not my liege lord anymore Ser Arthur," Brandon spat back venomously as he kept his sword drawn.

"Are professing your traitorous intentions?!" Ser Oswell said in disbelief before his face harden. "Ser Ranma, arrest that man!"

Ranma leaned on his staff and shrugged in a lazy way. "Why? Rhaegar's not my liege Lord anymore either."

"Traitors!" Ser Arthur spoke as he prepared to execute the two men in front of him.

"Arthur! Oswell!" Rhaegar cracked like a whipped stopping his two knights from attacking. Looking at Brandon and Ranma he gave them a measuring look. "Why have you decided to become traitors to the Crown?"

"Because the Crown betrayed us first!" Brandon spoke up for him and Ranma before he looked at Lyanna who did not appeared to be unharmed. In fact she was standing very close to Rhaegar, almost as if...

"Lyanna... what-what have you done?!"

Lyanna faced redden as she had now been caught by her brother, but her stubborn streak made itself known as she lifted her chin up and glare at him.

"Only what I WANTED to do and not what I was TOLD to do!"

"Y-You ran away with him!" Brandon looked as if someone had ran him through, his willful little sister had ran away willingly. There was no kidnapping, everything that has transpired was because of his sister impetuous and his hotheadedness.

"So what if I did?" Lyanna did not back down but did suppressed any guilt she had. She didn't want her family to find out this way.

"Y- You fool!" Brandon berate his sister and saw she was about to retort in kind. "Do you have any idea what you have done? What you have set in motion?!"

"I am sorry if I hurt Robert's feelings but I simply don't love him," Lyanna soften her tone. The lord of Storm end had tried hard to impressed her but his whoring ways was not something she could easily forgive.

"Robert's feelings? You think this is about Robert feelings now?!" Brandon raised his voice and pointed at his sister. "War is now coming to House Stark because you felt the need to run away WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE?!"

Lyanna looked stunned by her brother proclamation. "W-what do you mean?" she asked in a small voice.

"I thought Rhaegar kidnapped you! I came to demand justice from King Aerys and he imprisoned me then killed my men!" Brandon raised his voice, his face reddening in anger. The two fame Kingsguard look unaffected by his declaration, while the Crown Prrince maintained a stoic expression. Thankfully his sister had the decency to look guilty.

"I-I didn't know..." Lyanna said meekly as she bowed her head and grabbed the blue helm of her dress.

"Wow, you didn't tell her?"

Lyanna, the Kingsguard's, and Rhaegar all turn to the person that spoke up, Ranma Lannister. However, Lyanna saw that the irritating boy who had serenade his own sister at the tourney feast was looking at Rhaegar in surprised and a bit of disgust.

"My Prince, what is he talking about?" Lyanna asked as she began to separate the distance between them. However the love of her life remained silent. "What did he meant by you didn't tell me?!"

"Take care on how you address His Grace Lady Stark," Ser Arthur rebuked the She-Wolf of Winterfell sternly.

Seeing that no answer was forth coming from her love or her brother who was wrestling with his famed anger- she turned to Ranma. "What did you mean by that?"

Ranma sighed and realized this entire situation was a clusterfuck and war was coming for no good reason. Still he'd tell her, he wasn't Nabiki, he'd charge her next time though. "Prince Pretty Boy over there was in King's Landing's over a week ago, right about the time your brother was still imprisoned in the dungeons. He knew."

Lyanna turned to look at Rhaegar in horror, a look of betrayal in her eyes even as Rhaegar looked a bit downcast.

"I did not want to distressed you my love," Rhaegar said smoothly, the concern in his voice was genuine, but Lyanna did not care.

"Were you ever going to tell her?" Brandon finally found his calm once more and glared at the prince. "Would you even have let her know if the king had succeeded in executing me and my father?"!

"What? Father?" Lyanna asked in shocked. "What was father doing there?"

"Pleading for my life," Brandon gritted his teeth at how close he came to losing his family. "Only for the King to ignore his plead forcing father to invoked the right of Trial by Combat, but the king dishonorably choose fire as his champion."

Rhaegar closed his eyes as his father madness yet almost claimed another victim. He looked over to his lady love who was looking pale at the news.

"If not for Ranma here, father would have been burn and I would have been next," Brandon shot a thankful look at his savior.

Lyanna eyes widen and looked at the irritating boy from the tourney, she couldn't help but feel immense gratitude toward him. He saved her father and brother from certain death. However it was the Kingsguard's and Rhaegar reaction that worried her as they glared at the boy.

"You betrayed your king?!" Ser Arthur was the first to speak up as he stare at the boy who looked uncaring.

"Oathbreaker!" Oswell spat at Ranma's feet.

"Oath?" Ranma scoffed and gave his two Kingsguard "brother" a glare. "I don't give real oaths when they threaten my family to force me."

Rhaegar sighed but nodded in agreement with his knights. "While I thank you for saving my lady family members from certain death, you dishonor yourself by doing so. I can give you a clean death to redeem your House honor."

Lyanna looked stunned as she looked at the love of her life as if truly seeing him for the first time. He acknowledged what Ranma did was right but still wanted him to die for doing it?

"You will not be killing him," Brandon growled as he stood by Ranma side protectively.

"You realize war would come to his land if he does not atone for his crime?" Rhaegar informed in a concern voice. "Death is the only honorable way to redeem himself."

"It's not like you guys have secret techniques or anything you passed to me," Ranma defended as he saw the two were shifting into ready combat stance. "Beside, blind loyalty? My last name is Sao- Lannister, not Hibiki!"

Rhaegar sighed, this was not how things were suppose to go. "If you do not want the Crown to punish you and your family-"

"House Lannister does not stand alone, The North stands with them!" Brandon outburst made Rhaegar, Lyanna and the two kingsguard's look at him in surprised.

"What are you saying Brandon?" Lyanna asked in shock. The North was going to aide the Lannister's? Wolves and Lions never gotten along!

"Choose your words carefully, you are admitting to plotting treason," Ser Arthur warned but was ready to cut down the young wolf lord with but a signal from his lord.

"Brandon, we can't betray the Crown, not over me!" Lyanna spoke up urgently and looked to her brother beseechingly.

"I'm afraid it's out of my hand Lya," Brandon was still keeping his eyes on the two Kinsguard. "We fought our way out of King's Landing's and kill many city guards doing so, the King probably won't forgive us for that. Winter is Coming."

"No..." Lyanna mumble to herself. She was responsible for a war?

"It's not your fault Lya, the King escalated this beyond anything we could have imagine," Brandon explained to his sister before he look at Rhaegar. "I doubt the King would let such blatant defiance stand."

Rhaegar was more than aware of talks between the lords paramount, mainly that of the North, Vale, and Storm End forming an alliance. The crown still had the backing of Dorne and High Garden, so in terms of men they would still be more powerful, not counting the Crownland's and many of the Lord from Storm Ends were loyal. So they were not that worried about the numbers they could muster, however if the Lannister get involved it could tip the scales in the disgruntled lords favor.

He had to put a stop to this.

"I am convince I can stop my father from doing anything too rash, there need not be war," Rhaegar spoke up in a calm tone. He quickly glance side ways at the silent wolf maid before continuing. "The North could be forgiven for their transgression as it was a genuine misunderstanding."

"And what about Ranma?" Brandon asked and look to the pig tailed boy who looked bored at the entire proceeding.

"His issue is not one of defiance but oath breaking and betraying the king. That is not a light crime he committed," Rhaegar spoke up and looked at the boy in question who was alert now that the conversation turned back into his direction.

"If you die to atone everything would resolve itself," Rhaegar said generously.

"I will not allow it, nor would my father, he save our lives, if not for him we would have never gotten out of King's Landing," Brandon once more bristle at the prince casual statement regarding Ranma's fate.

Lyanna looked at her love pleading.

Rhaegar saw his love look and contemplated an answer would make his love happy. Suddenly his eyes widen as he arrived at the perfect solution.

"If Ranma Lannister takes the Black, then all of his crime would be absolved."

TBC.

AN:

I will say that if anyone wanna take this idea and run with it? Be my guest. As for why I am writing it this style? I thought about writing it like normal but I felt mental fatigue from even plotting it out. Instead I found i was energize when I decided to just break the entire story like pieces of a puzzle and shake it well never knowing what is going to be the next chapter I would write.

As always C+C Welcome Reviews appreciate.


	3. Childhood

Game of Throne Belongs to GRRM

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Sensei!

Dragon, Lions and Horses, Oh My!

 **NO EDITORS!:** If you are interested please give me a PM, if not then well, it suffers from what it suffers :D

Childhood

*** Casterly Rock***

"Ranma, come back here this instant!" Cersei Lannister, darling of Casterly Rock, and twin to one Ranma Lannister shouted at her younger brother in their secret language.

"No! I am NOT playing Knights and Maidens with you, I'm too old for that now!" Ranma Saotome -born Lannister- argued with his twin sister as he strode away at a brisk pace from her. He had come to accept a lot of thing in his new life, his friend Joanna being his birth mother being one of them, Cersei as a twin was another, but her strange ideas for playing with him was starting to make him worried.

"Too old?" Eleven year old Cersei Lannister put her hand on her hips and glare at her twins. "Need I remind you that I am your OLDER sister?"

Ranma pulled up short and looked at his "twin" suspiciously. "Why do you want to play Knights and Maiden anyway?"

"Well, what else is there to do? I already did my "training" for the day, now I just want to have some fun," Cersei started to let tears fall from her eyes. "I- I'm just so lonely and I have no playmates and- hic- and-"

Ranma shoulders slump in defeat and did the one thing he knew that always seem to cheer up his twin, he gave her a hug and felt her hiccup into his chest. "I'm sorry C-chan, I... well you its just that- you know- the last time you and our cousins were all demanding kisses and all and its just got weird! We're brother and sisters and shouldn't be kissing even as part of a game!"

Cersei smiled at her nicknamed.

"Well, what's so strange about it? The Targaryen's are brothers and sisters and they do more than kiss you know," Cersei countered and smiled. Before Ranma could move she planted a deep kiss upon Ranma's lips and try to force her tongue inside.

"MMMPHHHHH!" Ranma shouted as he try to push his sister away but the girl's grip was tight and strong! He regretted teaching her martial arts now. _Especially_ now, when he's crippled while she was learning at a prodigious rate. There was one thing to be said for Cersei, when she was determined, she could do anything. She was even better than Joanna at her age, at least three time better!

Using more leverage Ranma was finally able to pushed her away but he saw from her victorious smirk Cersei got what she wanted as she place a hand on her lips. "And that my dear brother is a great way to start off the day."

Ranma stared at his little twin aghast at her sheer audacity as his pretty blonde sister walked off whistling a tune. He was beginning to fear for his virginity. He need to talk to Jo-chan about her.

Wandering through the castle's keep he saw some of the guards and servants nodded to him giving a low bow. Ranma nodded back in kind and gave a wave at the serving girls who giggled in response. He was thankful for one thing, because of the setting they were in, his curse didn't activate randomly anymore. Of course whenever it rain he stayed indoors.

He found Joanna by Tyrion who was trying to do Tai Chi like he taught her. Though his brother was born a dwarf, Ranma taught him that his height would not limit him and taught him Anything Goes also. His brother was not proficient in it, he was good enough. Also, though Ranma can't prove it yet, he swore that the boy been using some of the climbing skill he taught him to peep in on the maids bathing.

But that couldn't be right? Tyrion was only seven years old! He can't think of girls that way yet.

"Ranma! Look! Look!" Tyrion grabbed his attention as he did a quick hand stand that lasted for two seconds before he fell on his head and hurt himself. Immediately Joanna started to make a fuss over him.

"Ah, don't coddle him Joanna, the bruises would be good for him," Ranma spoke in Japanese and saw Joanna face lit up upon seeing him.

"Ranma, it's Mama, not Joanna, say it, Ma-ma," Joanna corrected her wayward son/best friend. She was a bit put out that he only ever called her mother in public.

"... No," Ranma replied and saw Tyrion was looking back and forth between the two. He needed to talk to Joanna in private. "Tyrion, be a buddy and go bug Cersei for a bit would ya?"

"Okay, but you have to tell me more stories-" Tyrion counter.

"Oh, sure, not a problem," Ranma smiled at such a simple request.

"-as Jamie." Tyrion finished making Ranma blanch.

"W-WHAT?! Why?" Ranma asked glaring at his brother.

"Cersei's mean I want to play with my nice sister," Tyrion voiced his reason.

"... fine," Ranma sighed damn his curse form, because Tyrion was so young, he gotten the impression that Ranma was both his brother and sister. The nicer sister his brother declared of his girl half. "Now go bug her."

"Heh heh! Yay!" Tyrion giggled as he nimbly hugged Ranma before speeding off.

"Little bastard," Ranma sighed as his brother walked off but felt a sharp pain on his head. "Ow!"

"He's as much as my son as you are, I'd have you know," Joanna chided the black pony tailed boy. "Now why did you send him off to irritate Cersei?"

"It's because of Cersei that I need to talk to you Joanna," Ranma told her as they moved to the nearby table where some snacks had been prepared.

"Call me Momma or mother, Ranma, you can say it," Joanna tried to get her friend to complied with her request as she pour some fruit juice in her goblet.

"No, you are not my mom, I mean you gave birth me to, but we both know the truth," Ranma gave her a knowing look.

"I am as much your mother as Nodoka Saotome was young man!" Joanna said in an offended tone glaring at the boy.

"It's kind of hard to see you as my mother when I've watch you grow up since you were a baby- oh and remember how you wet your bed until you were four, and of course, was afraid of ghost until you were eight, never mind that you were speaking TO ONE!" Ranma scoffed at his friend. Honestly, how could she have been afraid of ghost when she was speaking to him every day?!

"Oh woe is me!" Joanna wailed. "What an ungrateful son! I suffered through birthing pains for you-"

"Your mid-wife said I was relatively easy compared to Cersei." Ranma countered immediately.

"I changed your diapers-"

"The serving girl did that and as soon as I was able, I went to the outhouse myself," Ranma retorted and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"-and breast fed you until you were old enough to walk!"

Ranma suddenly blushed hotly. "Y- You promise you'd never bring that up!"

"While a Lannister always repaid their debt, an Anything Goes practitioner will welch on anything if it gives them an advantage," Joanna recite the lesson Ranma taught her and gave a victorious smile.

Ranma groaned and lean his head face down on the table. Damn him for teaching her Anything Goes, but in his defense, he thought he was dead. Feeling that a higher power bound him to Joanna for a reason after spending four years with her, he thought that it was because he needed to pass on the Anything Goes school of martial arts. So he taught her everything he knew; he began with the tenants first and a lighter physical side. Since he could not be there to physically supervise her, he had to really eased her into it after she got seriously hurt learning how to fall and broke her leg.

"I taught you too well..."

"Yes you did Maester Ranma," Joanna mockingly agreed with his son. Because regardless of what Ranma said, Since he came out from her that makes him her son.

Ranma sighed and conceded defeat but not before looking for a way out and finding none. "So yeah, we need to talk about Cersei..."

Joanna started to look at her nails not really paying attention.

"... Mother, we need to talk about Cersei," Ranma with a deadpanned expression. It irked him that Joanna smiled as if she won.

"What about your sister my _son_?" Joanna emphasis that last part happy that Ranma was finally starting to come around to her way of thinking.

"... I don't know how to say this delicately... but..." Ranma tugged at his red expensive tunic and fidgeted a bit. "I think Cersei might love me a bit _too_ much..."

"Oh? How so?" Joanna asked as she nibbled on some strawberries.

"Her touches have become more... intimate and before she would at least pretend to look for an excuse to kiss me on my lips, today she just came out and did it!" Ranma finally voiced his concern to his friend.

"Well, I know twins are usually more attached to one another than normal," Joanna mused before shrugging. "As for the kissing, I think she's at that age where she's curious, after all, not everyone have an older mind like you."

Ranma opened his mouth to deny it but realize, Joanna might be right. Children in Westeros- for better or worse- were pretty much isolated. They were probably surrounded by only family members for most of their lives. So if anything came up, of course they would be curious. There were no T.V here, no other form of entertainment, they can't even grab a train to go to the neighboring town at the drop of a hat.

"Hmmm... maybe you're right..." Ranma murmured. He thought back to when Cersei had separated for him for a bit after finding a new playmate when she was five. A girl by the name of Melara Heatherspoon he recalled, but the girl had died shortly after- traumatizing Cersei.

Cersei had confided in him that she went with Melara to go visit a wise woman by the name of Maggy the Frog, and the woman had predicted Melara death. When Ranma asked what the woman said for Cersei, she told him that the Wise Woman could not see any future for Cersei that she could die at any time. That had frighten her. So Ranma had promised to always protect her and taught her that in life, anyone could die anytime.

Since then, unless force too, Cersei did not go out to actively make friends. Maybe Joanna had a point.

"Beside, kissing her brother is not so bad, would you rather catch her with the stable boy with a hand up her dress?" Joanna asked Ranma with an arch look.

Now that imagery made Ranma frown, he didn't want that to happen either. Cersei was his sister, no way someone was gonna feel her up like that, not a stable boy at least. She'd should only do that when she's good and married and not before.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Ranma asked uncomfortably.

"Just endure it, do your best to fend her off," Joanna replied before smiling proudly. "It's my fault for giving birth to such a handsome son that even his sister want him."

"Not funny!" Ranma shouted as he got up off his seat.

"It is actually pretty funny," Joanna replied before she decided to give him some mental relief. "Beside, you might not have to put up with her much more. Tywin is in King's Landing trying to make a match between Prince Rhaegar and your sister. If everything works out, she'll leave for King's Landing as soon as he get back."

That surprised Ranma, not the fact about the potential engagement, but Cersei sudden departure. "Does she knows?"

"Of course she does!" Joanna informed Ranma with a raised eyebrow. "Tywin have been grooming her to be the next Queen of Westeros ever since she could walk. She's prepared- you know, maybe that's why she's been so clingy toward you."

Ranma suddenly felt like a heel. If his sister was to be leaving in a few months then... this might be the last time he'd see her. Perhaps that explains her weird mood.

"I guess, I'll humor her," Ranma mumbled to himself before seeing his friend give a bright smile. "Thanks Joa-... Mother."

Joanna had frown initially when he started to call her by name but smiled after he corrected himself.

Ranma excused himself and went to look for Cersei who just so happened to be in her room. Thanks to him teaching her Anything Goes Ladies Technique, Cersei had more free time than most highborn girls her age. That was how he found Cersei alone in her room writing in a book.

"Cersei?" Ranma knocked at the door to her room to get her attention. He saw the pretty blonde girl turn around and eyes widen in delight.

"Brother," Cersei smiled as she pat the spot next to her putting the book away. "I usually find you, not the other way around. What did you do?"

Ranma huffed indignant but Cersei was right, whenever he cross a line, he usually get Cersei to smooth over the issue with Tywin, who naturally still saw him a child.

"Nothing, just that I talked to J- Mother, and she told me about your possible engagement," Ranma saw his sister eyes widen. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, it's not like it's matter," Cersei spoke primly and sighed wistfully. "Beside I heard Rhaegar is really handsome."

Ranma was surprised by Cersei admission. "So you don't care you're being given away like that?"

"I get to be Queen, what's there to be upset about?" Cersei asked her brother who looked confused. "You know father is looking into an engagement for you too right? I heard Princess Elia Martell and Ashara Dayne is being considered."

Ranma eyes widen and made a note to asked Joanna about his potential engagement.

"Just think of the power the two of us would have, you as Lord of Casterly Rock, and I as Queen of Westeros," Cersei smiled deviously. In that moment she reminded him so much of Nabiki it scared Ranma a bit.

"Between you and me, the Lannister's would rule all of Westeros."

It was then Ranma remember what drove Cersei, the promise of more power. That was why she was so adept at martial arts, it granted her power that matches her sharp mind. Though he was naturally better than her, she was no slouch. If it would grant her more power, she would do anything to attain it. Marrying into the royal family was the highest position she could attain...

"Cersei," Ranma said in a serious tone of voice. "I'm so glad you are not my enemy."

Cersei looked at her brother in confusion. "Why would you ever be my enemy?"

Ranma suddenly felt a wave of affection for his younger sister who he realized was just an eleven year old girl. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her an affectionate squeeze. Perhaps she had just been curious and he was making a mountain out of a molehill.

"R-ranma... what are you doing?" Cersei voice came out in a soft squeak.

Letting go of his twin he saw her face was red and she looked very flustered. Grinning he ruffled her hair and was reward with an indignant yelp.

"Just showing my cute sister I care," Ranma flicked the red face girl nose playfully before he got up and walked out of her room.

Watching Ranma retreating back, Cersei felt her heart calm and cursed herself for a fool. Of course Ranma would never take her. She had been so surprised by his hug and he had been so close... she would have given herself to him readily if he pushed for it. But true to form, he remained oblivious.

Summoning her handmaiden, she order the girl to give her an extra set of servant clothes. Ranma might not take advantage of her, but what about a serving girl?

"Would that be all my lady?" the handmaiden asked and was dismissed.

Cersei smiled at the clothes that would fit her perfectly. Oh yes,after tonight she would no longer be a maiden.

TBC

UP Next: Tourney at Harrenhal

AN: Thanks for those that left a review pertinent to this fic :D Appreciate it. I admit, it's pretty been pretty fun for me to try this style out. I am sorry if some are confused by the direction, but I guess for this fic, some knowledge of GoT is needed especially pertaining to Rebellion generation. As for those that say that this style doesn't work, I am still going to try it at least until i get all the scene I want out. I am committed to this path up until a certain point. I'll probably have more readers for this story if I went the usual route and have lost a beta-reader over this style. Yet, when I thought about it, it was mentally tiring just to think about it going about it the usual way. So, I'll just keep on trucking my way :D

As always C+C welcome, reviews appreciate it.


	4. Tourney at Harrenhal

Game of Throne Belongs to GRRM

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Sensei!

 **No EDITORS!:** Another editor less chapter. Same disclaimer, if you spot a mistake you should volunteer your service if it bugs you ^_^

Dragon, Lions and Horses, Oh My!

Tourney at Harrenhal

*** Harrenhal 280 AC***

"Lord Ranma, House Whent welcomes you to Harrenhal," Ser Wode of House Whent greeted the Lannister's heir and his retinue. The heir of Casterly Rock was dressed simply in red doublet and matching black trouser, he then looked to the boy right and gave a knightly bow. "Lady Cersei, your beauty is fame throughout the Seven Kingdoms."

The daughter of House Lannister, dressed in a light soft red dress that showed off the top of her cleavage was breathtaking to behold with her brilliant mane of gold, flawless face, and slim lady figure. The girl held out her hand for him to kiss it. Even her scent was amazing as Ser Wode regret not being able to give more than a peck.

"I have heard tales of Harrenhal, but I'd never thought the men guarding it would be so dashing," Cersei smiled as the other men of house Whent stood straighter at her compliment. Suddenly she yawned making Ser Wode gasped.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired from your journey My Lady, my men would show you where you'd be housed," Ser Wode motion to the retainers with him to show where the Lannister men should set up camp.

Dismounting from the their horses, the men of House Lannister began to erect a large Pavilion for Ranma alongside it would be one for Cersei.

"So what do you think Ranma?" Cersei asked of her brother as she saw him looking at the large castle in the distance. She made sure to switch to their secret language, she realized early on in life that it would give her a tactical edge over everyone else when it came to keeping secrets. Why her clever brother even help came up with a writing script for it.

"Wow, that's..." Ranma have seen castles before during his ten year training trips with his father, but none were ever the size of an actual modern day city. He tensed as he felt his sister looped her arms around his elbow and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Oh please, I won't try anything here," Cersei smiled mischievously. "There are far too many people although that is part of the fun, I think I shall give you peace of mind for the next couple of days. After all, you must win for House Lannister."

Ranma sighed in relief. Cersei have made her intentions toward him cleared, ever since King Aerys refused the pairing between his sister and the Prince along with their father subsequent resignation from his post as the King's Hand, things had been strange with her.

Cersei initially had been inconsolable for weeks after learning she was not to wed Rhaegar. Most thought it was because the famed handsome prince rejected her. Ranma however knew it was because the position of Queen was denied to her. Of course the next House that was worthy to wed Cersei in their father's eyes was House Martell, but he refused their overtures. Tywin Lannister had explained to him that he would not give the Martell's ties to two powerful houses. The next person that was worthy of Cersei was Robert Baratheon of Storm End but he was engaged to a Stark. Now their options became limited and rather than give High Garden any inroads to the Westerland, his father was beginning to debate if it wasn't better for Cersei to marry one of his bannerman.

"So what will you be doing while I'm off winning everything?" Ranma asked his sister with his trademark cocky grinned and saw his sister rolled her eyes.

"You act as if it's a forgone conclusion brother," Cersei huffed but was also wearing a knowing grinned. Her confidence in her brother abilities were unwavering.

"Well, you know what they say, Ranma S- Lannister doesn't loose," Ranma thumbed his chest and saw his sister face took on a playful look. He knew he was in trouble then.

Cersei ever so slowly, tipped toe and whispered into Ranma ears. "When we get back to Casterly Rock, I'm going to make sure you lose something. That's a promise Ran-ma."

Ranma gaped at his sister in shock.

"What language is that? I never heard something so exotic." A smooth silky voice interrupted the two Lannister's.

Ranma and Cersei turned at the same time and it was Cersei who fell into a curtsey first. Seeing Ranma still standing, she tugged at his sleeve even as she let Ranma know who they were in front of.

"Prince Rhaegar, It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Ranma eyes widen as he realized the white hair man in front of him was the fame prince and he probably should be on bended knee. The Prince was tall, broad shoulder, handsome, with white-ish silvery hair tied into a short braid that hung over his shoulders. He was wearing a simple black doublet much like Ranma himself only with fancy gold and red embroidery on it. Behind him were two knights in pure white armor and cloak.

Resignedly he kneel and put a hand across his chest. "Your Grace, you honor House Lannister with your presence."

The silver haired Prince, simply waved his hand and motion for them to stop with the formalities.

"The honor is mine, I have heard of the fame beauty of House Lannister but to see her in person,; I must say the rumors does not do you justice My Lady." Rhaegar said as he took Cersei's hand and kissed the back of it softly making the girl blushed crimson.

"Y-you are too kind My Prince," Cersei demurely replied as she kept her gazed averted.

Ranma looked at his sister in shock, for the first time in a long while, Cersei was blushing like a shy maid! Maybe Rhaegar would have been good for her, the pretty boy didn't carry himself like a Kuno or Herb. The Prince attention on Cersei finished he looked at Ranma up and down.

"And you are the rumored Black Lion of Casterly Rock, I must say, you look nothing like your father or mother," Rhaegar said without guile as he gazed at the pony tailed boy in fascination.

"It's not the first time I heard someone told me that, Your Grace," Ranma replied. It was true, had he been a single child, everyone would had suspected Joanna of infidelity, but because he arrived seconds after Cersei in a room full of gossiping mid-wives, they knew Ranma was born true of Lannister stock.

"Might I inquire about that language you and your sister was speaking in? I haven't heard anything like it before and I have met many from Essos," Rhaegar said curiously.

"Ah, that is because it's a self made language your grace," Cersei spoke up and boldly strode forward to the prince.

"Really? Who made it?" Rhaegar asked in fascination as he step closer to the daughter of House Lannister.

"My Lady Mother created it but it was my brother who expanded upon it," Cersei bragged and turned to give Ranma a proud smile.

Ranma coughed delicately into his hand and averted his eyes. Most would think he did that because he was humble, but it was because yet again he was credited with "inventing" the Japanese language. Only Joanna knew the truth of course. Then there was how he was able to pick up the languages of the traders from Essos so quickly.

"Amazing," Rhaegar stated as he looked to Ranma then back at Cersei. "And you use it as naturally as any other languages?"

"I believe I do," Cersei smiled prettily at the prince, that would have turned lesser men knees into jelly. "Although I couldn't hope to match Ranma skill in it."

"Well, he is the creator after all, it stands to reason," Rhaegar agreed with the pretty blonde before he looked at the Scion of House Lannister. "Perhaps you can teach me as well?"

Cersei however took this opportunity to lay her hand on the prince's arm and subtly jut her breast out show off their creamy expose cleavage. "If you do not think it troublesome, My Prince, I would not be adverse to teaching you. If my brother does not mind of course."

Ranma wanted to glare at Cersei, he did not want to let another person in this world know Japanese but this was the frigging Crown Prince of Westeros here inquiring. Which meant that he really wanted to know, which also meant that Ranma could not refuse or risk offending the royal family.

"I do not mind," Ranma replied through a false smile that his sister and Rhaegar saw through, but the Prince accepted anyway.

"Then would you care for a stroll My Lady?" Rhaegar extend his arms and nodded as Cersei looped her own around it.

Ranma watched his sister turned and gave him a sly wink before she walked off chatting with the pretty boy prince. Oddly enough, one of the two Kingsguard's stayed behind and gave Ranma a measuring look before he too walked off.

"What is that girl playing at?" he muttered to himself before shrugging. Ranma saw his uncle Kevan a distance away directing the men on where to put their things and went over to the older man.

"Need any help?"

Kevan Lannister looked at his nephew and smiled. "Nay lad, I got it, why don't you take a stroll like your sister did. Perhaps find you're betrothed Ashara, she's already arrived from what I hear."

Ranma blanched and saw Kevan laughed at his discomfort. He was officially engaged to Asahra Dayne, a very notable house with a special blade known as _Dawn_. Tywin had wanted Elia Martell for him but the girl was now married to Prince Rhaegar and there was no way in hell Tywin was going to give Olenna so much as a toe hold in the Westerlands. His father had tried for Catelyn Tully but was surprised to find that Lord Hoster had given her hand to Brandon Stark already. His father, next choice was Lyanna Stark but again they found that she already had an arrangement with Robert Baratheon.

Tywin had considered a match with House Whent daughter, but surprisingly gave Ranma a choice between the Whent girl or Ashara. As a Lannister Ranma was taught to look out for the betterment of the family, something he could respect. So after reviewing both girls potential he settle upon Ashara, as the Whent family was now bankrupted from holding this tourney. So that was how Ranma ended up with a fiancee that he haven't even met before.

"And just how would I know what she looks like?" Ranma asked sarcastically and saw his uncle Kevan smirked.

"Just look for the prettiest girl here, beside your sister of course, and that's her," Kevan smiled before he waved the boy away.

"Prettiest girls here... right, that's gonna be so easy," Ranma muttered as he wandered off keeping a look out for the girls around him. Several of his house guards made to followed him but Ranma held out a hand. They knew he liked his privacy so they kept a good distance away but they never let him out of their sight.

Looking for a pretty girl was hard, not to say the girls around weren't pretty but he had grew up in the Lannister Household. From Joanna, down to Cersei and all of his female cousins, were extreme beauties. The boost about the Westerland having the prettiest women does not seem so far-fetch now that he gotten a look at all the daughters of the other Houses. As such, someone that was pretty from another house would probably only be decent in Ranma's eyes.

Still, Ranma took a moment to admire the tourney set up, having already entered his name in the Joust and Melee the day afterward, he could only wait in anticipation. His father had said he would get a significant reward if he won, what that was, Ranma had no idea but the old man have always had an eye for good things. Case in point, his metal bo-staff was such a gift from the old man on his fifteen birthday-or as they call them here- Name Day.

Somehow, Tywin had found someone to cast a perfectly round bo-staff, that can be separate in two with a simple screwing mechanism. However, that was not all, Tywin also had someone used the finest shark skin and layered it over the middle giving Ranma's bo-staff a firm grip even if his palms were sweaty.

"Look at him on the ground Wallace! _This_ is a fully grown man from the Bog?" a voice jeered loudly.

Ranma turned to the voice and saw three large plainly dressed squires wearing tabards from notable houses were standing over a thin scruffy looking boy, who was holding a trident looking spear.

"Look at it, I think it's trying to fight back Roger," the boy next to the first also jeered before he yelped as the boy on the ground stabbed his trident weapon at his face.

A quick scuffled later and the thin boy on the ground weapon was taken away and took several more shots to the guts.

Had it been a man to man fight, Ranma would have left well enough alone, even three on one was not so bad, after all he went three on one all the time. However, the boy on the ground was defeated and disarmed, there was no need to kick somebody when they were down.

At least, not like this.

Clearing his throat Ranma went up to the trio and saw that the boy on the ground was not a boy at all but a man.

"Yeah waddya want?" one of the boy, Roy, gazed at the newcomer suspiciously.

"I think you guys had your fun, he can't fight back anymore," Ranma tried diplomatically as he looked down at the man who was staring back at him in wide eyes surprised.

"And who do you think you are?" the boy that was called Wallace challenged and his two friend was also assessing their chances.

"Ranma of House Lannister," Ranma smirked as the three boy visibly paled. He wonder if this was how Nabiki felt like sometime when she mentions her names. Damn, it could be damn addicting. He deliberately turned to look at his guard details and saw the three boys grew even paler.

"M- Forgive us Milord!" the first boy, Roy, was the first one to apologize, however anything else he wanted to say was stopped as a rock struck his friend on his face.

Ranma turned to see a pretty dark hair girl – dressed in a nice blue woolen dress- charged the first boy and struck him full in the face with a tourney blade. The boys true to their training try to restrained the girl or defend themselves, but the dark hair beauty must have had training because she got passed the second boy defenses easily and struck him across the face also. Twirling with grace she hit the last boy across his stomach. The other two boys looked between Ranma and the girl and took off with their companion.

"Well I- woah! What are you doing you crazy girl?!" Ranma dodged the swipe from the tourney blade by ducking his head easily.

"My lady!" the man who had been the object of the three boys torture spoke up but was ignored as the girl redoubled her effort to hit Ranma.

Ranma lazily dodged the girl strikes and decided to pass the time to critique her. "Hmm, not bad form, your quick slash is nice and fast, though a bit sloppy on the footwork. I'd say you were better than a lot of the knights gather here."

Apparently his critique was not appreciated as the girl snarled at Ranma and wrapped both of her hands around the hilt.

"Oh, going all out now?" Ranma asked but like before the girl was more interested in hitting him than listening. He looked to his guards and held out a hand for them to remained their distance.

Baring her teeth the girl steady her breathing before swinging hard and fast at Ranma only for him to dance around her effortlessly. Truth be told the girl was very good, one of the things he underestimated in his new life was the martial skills of the people here. Everyone wearing heavy armor was weight training, holding a metal sword was also weight training, combine that with quick speed, and that made for a deadly combination. The warriors of this world were to be respected, they weren't as good as he was but the skilled ones were quite difficult to deal with.

Eventually Ranma had enough. The dark hair girl was starting to get sloppy with her swings. Evidently, the girl was letting her passion take over whatever training she was taught. So on her last swing he grabbed her by her waist and held her close to him making her yelped in surprise. He then grabbed her blade, and yanked it out of her hands.

"I'm taking this for your own good," Ranma grinned at her as he flipped the blade in his hand and grabbed it by the hilt. With a smooth motion he released her and smiled at her.

"Give that back!" the girl shouted at him as reached up to claw for the weapon. By this time the thin man had gotten to his feet and was trying to get the girl attention. For some odd reason he didn't seem to want to touch her.

On her last swipe through, he grabbed her wrist making her eyes widen. He watched as she tried to pulled her gripped free but of course he was stronger than her. Using her own tourney blade Ranma pat her cheek with the flat part.

"I'll give it back if you promise to behave like a good girl," Ranma smiled with a cocky grinned. In retrospect maybe he shouldn't have smiled because that girl- like Akane- didn't deal well with being told what to do.

"Rarggghh!" the girl tried to gouge Ranma's eyes! Luckily he leaned back out of her reach in time but had it been anyone else, they would have been blind. Whoever this girl was she needed to be taught a lesson. Yanking her forward so that she'd be off balance, he took her tourney blade and smack her bottom with the flat of the sword; hard.

"EEEK!" the girl let out a pained squeal as she held her bottom as laughter reign all around them. Apparently she just realized that they had gathered an audience. At least she looked embarrassed as various knights and smallfolk giggled at her.

"What's going on here?!" another voice made itself known. A moment later a handsome man, probably in his late teens with dark hair and eyes like the girl pushed his way through the crowd. Behind him was another young man with the same look only more reserved. The last person with the man was a young boy, their looks all spoke of familial ties to the girl.

"Brandon!" the girl looked at the newly arrived man and face flushed in shame. "He was picking on poor Howland with three other boys!"

Brandon immediately look at Ranma, and even his younger brother narrowed his eyes at the girl declaration. Without waiting for another word her charged, he charged at Ranma with his sword drawn.

Ranma eyes narrowed, just because he didn't like to fight using a sword does not mean he wasn't proficient in it. He locked blade with Brandon before he kicked at the man shin causing him to go down to one knee. The man immediately counter with a quick swipe making Ranma dance out of it's reached as he got back to his feet.

Ranma made a taunting gestured at the man and saw Brandon face twist in anger as he body coiled for another charge.

"My Lords!" the thin man, Howland, finally spoke up his head bowing in shame. "I- This young man had nothing to do with it, it was a misunderstanding!"

Unfortunately before Howland could explain, Ranma personal guards showed up with swords drawn.

"Lannisters!" Brandon spat in disgust. "I should have known."

Somehow other men made their way next to Brandon, base on their rougher mode of dress, they were from the North. "Lord Stark, is there a problem?"

"Lannisters, Greatjon," Brandon replied as if that answered everything. Apparently it did as the giant of a man next to him nodded and glared at Ranma.

Ranma however groaned. So these were the Starks. Tywin was right, Lions and Wolves do not get along.

"Lord Ranma, what do you wish to do?" one of the guard asked not flinching away from the giant Northman.

"Nothing," Ranma said surprising Brandon and his men. "We are here for a tourney not a brawl."

His men simply nodded but did not let down their guards. Looking at the girl Ranma grinned. "This belong to you I think."

Ranma approached the Starks and saw their men tense but made no move to attack him. He embedded the sword in front of the wild girl making some of the North men growled and threw curses at him.

"T-Thank you Lord Ranma," the thin man Howland spoke up just as Ranma started to walk off, surprising his present company but looked guilty for doing so.

"It's fine," Ranma smiled at the man and gave an uncaring wave at the Starks before he left first. He was always down for a good fight but this would have probably started a war between their two Houses. So Ranma backed away first.

"Hmm, Looks like I'm maturing in my old age," Ranma mused as the guards resumed their long distance guard from him. With his good deed done for the day and Cersei off flirting with Prince Pretty Boy, Ranma distracted himself with the local stalls which sold some pretty flavorful cooked mutton- something Tywin hated.

It was an hour later when Ranma was eating by himself that he felt a light tap on his shoulders. Turning around his jaw almost dropped at who had done so. The girl was simply breathtakingly beautiful like Cersei but unlike his sister, who he had gotten use to, this girl was completely new. The girl skin was a light bronze and tone, her long straight hair was not Lannister's gold but midnight black with a haunting pair of pretty crystal violet eyes.

"Ranma Lannister?" the pretty girl asked with amusement.

"Uh... yeah?" Ranma said before gatherings his wits. "And you are?"

"Ashara Dayne," the girl smiled as Ranma jaw dropped. "Your betrothed."

TBC!

UP Next: The Beginning.

AN: Thanks to those that left a review pertinent to the fic :D I greatly appreciate, I am sure I can net more but I am willing to make this story the sacrificial lamb for my experiment. Thanks guys for your supports!

As always C+C welcome Reviews are appreciated :D


End file.
